


she writes poems on my skin with her lips

by sweetchonis



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Soft Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, highschool sweethearts, i love them sm, my best best girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetchonis/pseuds/sweetchonis
Summary: Veronica makes a comment that hits a nerve. Cheryl has a few choice words.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom & Toni Topaz, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Comments: 9
Kudos: 140





	she writes poems on my skin with her lips

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something small, a vent piece I wrote a while back.  
> Showcasing a feeling I believe commonplace among many wlw, and something I could imagine happening in the show!  
> My Twitter is @sweetchonis :)

It isn’t even big. Barely noticeable really. But it is _visible_ , unlike the multitude of similar bruises adorning her skin. Higher than Toni ever usually makes her mark, not that Cheryl was complaining at the time or now for that matter. 

She could cover it, easily of course, god knows she’s had plenty experience covering bruises.

This isn’t like those times though. At all. This was the opposite, a mark of adoration not disdain.

Brushing her fingers lightly over the bruise Cheryl decides to forgo covering up, opting instead to wear this small show of affection with pride.

Surely nobody would be immature enough to point it out anyway, Cheryl muses, finishing her usual morning routine without a second thought.

“Good night Cher?” Veronica smirks knowingly but her surprise is evident. With rolling eyes the redhead shuts her locker with a snap.

Cheryl had, in fact, underestimated just how immature her classmates are.

“Please Veronica, I’ve seen your neck practically destroyed more often than not this past year” Cheryl shoots at her somewhat friend, all her bravado of this morning quickly draining, as a blush threatens to warm her pale complexion, subconsciously moving her hair to the side and over the small hickey.

“Fair point, but still..” Veronica gestures vaguely infront of her, “this is you and _Toni_ ” she emphasises as if Cheryl is meant to gleam some deeper understanding from that.

Raising an eyebrow in response Cheryl starts walking towards the student lounge with Veronica in tow, no doubt about to continue.

“You two are just so sweet, so _pure_!” the raven-haired girl says with finality, a shrug of her shoulders.

Sitting on her usual seat with crossed legs Cheryl can’t help but scoff in response.

If the other girl had said one more adjective Cheryl would bet her Blossom inheritance the next word to topple from Veronica’s insufferable, clumsily glossed lips, would be “innocent”.

The thought alone was enough to set the redhead off.

“Just because we don’t PDA like the rest of you sex-crazed couples here doesn’t mean we keep that energy in the comfort of our own home” she says pointedly, raising her eyebrow again almost in a challenge, this conversation taking a turn to irritate her immensely.

That wiped the idiotic smile off her face, making Veronica’s eyes widen in shock.

“What Veronica? Did you think we just held hands and giggled behind closed doors?” Cheryl adds, growing angrier by the second at Veronica’s now more shocked expression.

“As if we could ever act like you and your precious “Archiekins” in the halls of this school, the Neanderthal resembling jocks leer at us enough as is” Cheryl continues, hissing the last words in disgust, standing suddenly and glaring down at the other girl.

Frustrated at the privilege of the other couples, students and people in general Cheryl just shakes her head at Veronica now trying to scramble together an apology. 

Cheryl knows about privilege, this much is true, she’s white, rich, blessed with her looks and intelligence, a deadeye, not to mention hilarious but, she’s also a _lesbian_.

Something she knows Veronica has no experience of and no acknowledgement of the struggles that accompany it. The lack of respect, either being treated like two friends instead of an actual relationship or the other extreme of being nothing more than a fetish. God, how narrow-minded these people truly are. 

Storming away to the bathroom to try and ground herself before first period, before she says something she can’t take back.

Cheryl closes her eyes, taking a steadying breath infront of the mirror.

Not hearing the door open or anyone entering she jumps slightly feeling gentle arms wrap around her waist from behind, her eyes flying open.

“Toni” she breathes in relief, leaning back more comfortably in the girl’s addictive warmth.

“How was your meeting, my love?” Cheryl asks, already feeling calmer, momentarily forgetting her altercation with Veronica.

“It was good, same old” Toni shrugs, brushing Cheryl’s hair from her neck and seeing the bruise she left reflected in the mirror before them, moving to kiss the mark gently.

“Sorry for that” she murmurs against pale skin.

“Don’t be, don’t ever be. Did Veronica send you after me?” Cheryl sighs, eyes closed again, drained from the exchange. 

“She did, seeming pretty sorry” Toni says quietly, without judgement. 

Typical Veronica, act concerned but send someone else in to smooth things over, so she doesn’t have to herself. 

Cheryl _hates_ the way they all pretend. 

Preaching their kumbaya crap without ever actually considering other people. Wanting Kevin as her designated ‘Gay Best Friend’ while assuming her and Toni were glorified besties. 

Too pure, too precious to ravage each other the way they do. The thought makes her smile just a little, a smugness she used to fake but now with Toni wrapped around her, she relishes in. 

“It’s fine TT, we’ll be out of this small town with it’s similarly small minded people soon” Cheryl says with finality, turning in the arms of her love to kiss her softly before hugging her tight.

She’ll let Veronica grovel later, maybe have her run extra laps at practice, buy her and Toni a milkshake at Pop’s, something of the sort.

Leaving the bathroom hand in hand Cheryl walks with Toni to her locker before the bell chimes.

In her peripheral she sees Veronica leaving the student lounge.

Deciding to prove some semblance of a point Cheryl takes the opportunity as Toni is closing her locker to push the smaller girl against it, kissing her deeply, wantonly, biting her plump bottom lip just slightly.

Feeling Veronica’s eyes on them Cheryl pulls away with a smirk at the dazed look on her girlfriend’s face, her eyes darkened just a shade.

Looking at the raven-haired girl deliberately before brushing her thumb to Toni’s lipstick smudged lips, a satisfied grin tugging at her own before she kisses Toni’s cheek softly, half in sheer adoration of her girlfriend and half in triumph at Veronica’s gobsmacked expression.

The next morning, when Toni catches sight of herself in the mirror, her body littered with faint to dark bruises, too many to count, and some very purposefully in plain view she can only shake her head lovingly, returning to the bed where Cheryl lay, smiling contentedly at her finest art piece yet.


End file.
